História de XuxaParaguaia
Xuxa Paraguaia (anteriormente grafado XuxaParaguaia) é uma cantora Brasileira nascida em Santa Rosa, no dia 27 de Março de 1963. É apresentadora de televisão (Clubinho da Criança, Xuxa Park), cantora pop, compositora de músicas, atriz (Amor Estranho Amor), modelo (Monange Fashion Dream Tour), escritora, cineasta, diretora de cinema e empresária. Seu Twitter foi criado dia 21 de Agosto de 2010. 'Início da carreira e "Rainha Exuxa e seu Império" (2010)' Xuxa Paraguaia começou sua carreira como cantora pop no dia 15 de Outubro de 2010, com o single "Gimme More Monange", que foi comprado de @XuxaMenegheii. A abertura do single serve de inspiração para outras Xuxas e esta está contida em seu single, "Till The Monange Ends". Após "Gimme More Monange", foram lançados como singles as faixas "Just Monange", "ClubeDaCriança Gurls", "You Monange Is My Drug (Part. @Kesha_Cretina)", "Whip My Laptop (Part. Willow Smith)" e "MonangeGame (Part @Lady_GaGaSexy)". Dentre esses, "Whip My Laptop" tornou-se o single mais famoso de Xuxa Paraguaia, tendo hoje ultrapassado de 3,500 visualizações no 4Shared, ou Billboard Paraguaia (como ela chamaria). Em Maio de 2013 a faixa passava de 7,000 visualizações no 4Shared. O segundo single, inicialmente, era para ser "Repolho na Bundinha", mas rapidamente foi cancelado por Xuxa Paraguaia. A capa havia sido postada em sua Twitpic, mas foi apagada. Além de "Repolho na Bundinha", mais três faixas permanecem não lançadas. São elas: "Bebe", "Cláudia" e "Um, Dois, Três". A própria Xuxa Paraguaia vazou a letra de "Bebe" e ela está disponível aqui na Paraguaiapédia. Em Maio de 2013 a demo da faixa "Cláudia" foi vazada na internet. Você pode ouvir clicando aqui. O lançamento do álbum foi feito pela gravadora Monange Records. Lançamento do álbum: 17/12/2010. Estimativa de vendas (até 2014): 8.660,000+ cópias. O CD contém 10 faixas, mais uma bônus, totalizando 11 faixas. A Tracklist você confere AQUI. '"Sou Macia", mudanças no estilo e fracasso (2011)' A Era "Sou Macia" iniciou-se por volta do dia 20 de Janeiro de 2011 e estendeu-se até o mês de Abril. Essa Era foi marcada pela mudança no estilo musical de Xuxa Paraguaia, que teve um certo "amadurecimento" e um leve toque de polêmica, principalmente em faixas como "X&M" e "Xuxastar 666". Os singles do CD "Sou Macia" foram "Macia", "Cláudiarazzi", "X&M", "Xuxastar 666" e "Till The Monange Ends". Após estes, foram lançados como single as faixas bônus do "Sou Macia Deluxe Edition", intituladas "Macia This Way (Part. @Lady_GaGaSexy)" e "Who's That Macia?". E no período, "X&M" encontrava-se em segundo lugar na Billboard Paraguaia, contendo um pouco mais do que 100 visualizações, um número alto para a época. Foi o primeiro álbum em que Xuxa Paraguaia utilizou-se do autotune, estando o efeito presente na faixa "Fresh Out The Monange (Versão Autotune)". A lista original de singles que seriam lançados era: "Macia", "Cláudiarazzi", "X&M", "Xuxastar 666", "Sexy Xuxa" e "I Gotta Monange", mas Xuxa Paraguaia decidiu cancelar por achar as músicas fracas. Apesar do lançamento de 7 singles, incluindo duas faixas da versão Deluxe do disco, o álbum fracassou nas vendas, porém acabou tornando-se um dos favoritos entre os fãs. Lançamento do álbum: 09 de Abril de 2011. Estimativa de vendas (até 2014): 776.000+ cópias. O CD contém 11 faixas, mais duas bônus da versão Deluxe, totalizando 13 faixas. A Tracklist você confere AQUI. '"Sem Vergonha" e polêmicas (2011-2012)' A partir de Abril iniciou-se a Era "Sem Vergonha", literalmente, pois a rainha do Monange completou 100% de safadeza com este álbum. No primeiro single, "Ɽun SΔshΔ Ɽun" (Run Sasha Run), Xuxa Paraguaia bota sua filha Sasha pra correr cantando versos famosos como: "Cara de sem vergonha", e polêmicos como: "Eu deveria saber desde o começo que estava dançando com a escuridão", referindo-se à filha, que por sinal é um demônio. Saindo da onda polêmica, Xuxa Paraguaia lança um novo hino, que por sinal é bem humorado e lança o single "Xuday (Part. Rebecca Black)", que em apenas um mês conseguiu atingir a posição de número 8 na Billboard Paraguaia. Em seguida foi anunciada a polêmica faixa "Se F*der (Tomar no C*)" como terceiro single. Ela seria lançada dia 7 de Setembro, mostrando o nome como um alerta para o governo do país, como se o povo estivesse mandando eles se f*derem, mas em si, a música retrata muita polêmica envolvendo Xuxa e suas paixões: "Quero ser seu amor e não sua Xuxa, pirralho de m*rda", também referindo-se aos seus haters, como mostra na capa do single: "Se liguem na minha cara de preocupada pra vocês, haters de m*rda!". Em resumo, o single acabou sendo substituído pela parceria de Xuxa Paraguaia e Xuxa Menegheil, "4 Monanges". No dia 9 de Setembro, a capa de "Se F*der" foi lançada no Twitpic de Paraguaia, criando muitas expectativas sobre o lançamento do single. O single foi lançado no mesmo dia e segundo Paraguaia, em uma entrevista para o @w_gaga, "A MÚSICA SE TRATA DE MANDAR TODOS PARA A... DESCULPE MINHA BOCA SUJA, MAS É ISSO MESMO. TODOS NÓS TEMOS LIMITES! DECIDI BOTAR NO ÁLBUM POR CAUSA QUE TEM MUITAS PESSOAS POR AÍ QUE FALAM PORCARIA SOBRE DETERMINADO ASSUNTO OU PESSOA SEM MESMO CONHECÊ-LO (A). É TAMBÉM UMA MENSAGEM PARA TODOS OS MEUS HATERS QUERIDOS." No dia 28 de Outubro de 2011, Xuxa Paraguaia lança o single "Exu", na época considerado por muitas pessoas a melhor música da artista. Exu representa o amor que Xuxa Paraguaia tem pelo seu mestre, além de também significar a safadeza dela. O vídeo com a música foi bloqueado no Youtube, obrigando-a a repostar o vídeo com a voz alterada para o vídeo não ser bloqueado, sendo também o primeiro vídeo de Xuxa Paraguaia a ser bloqueado no Youtube. Xuxa Paraguaia havia anunciado a lista completa de single do álbum. Na lista de singles constavam "On Monange" e a faixa-título "Sem Vergonha", as faixas preferidas de Paraguaia. No dia 24 de Novembro, Xuxa Paraguaia postou no Youtube um vídeo contendo amostras de todas as faixas do CD e em Dezembro, lançou seu single promocional "Monange Tree (Sou Macia)", que é uma versão melhorada do bônus do disco Rainha Exuxa e Seu Império. No final do mês, o sexto single "On Monange" e outras músicas são vazadas na internet. A capa e o single são lançados no dia 13 de Janeiro de 2012, em uma #SemVergonhaParty, onde também ocorre o vazamento (feito por Xuxa Paraguaia) da faixa-título do álbum, "Sem Vergonha". Após o vazamento proposital da faixa-título "Sem Vergonha", a mesma foi lançada dia 14 de Janeiro de 2012. O single define o significado do álbum inteiro: Não ter vergonha na cara para nada. O lançamento do CD estava previsto para o dia 21 de Janeiro, mas no dia 15 do mesmo mês Marlene vazou o álbum antes do tempo. Lançamento do álbum: 21 de Janeiro de 2012. Estimativa de vendas (até 2014): 5.016,000+ cópias. O CD "Sem Vergonha" contém 14 faixas. A Tracklist você confere AQUI. '"Jeitinho Paraguaio", a descrição de Xuxa Paraguaia (2012)' thumb|right|266px|We Found Monange: Encontrando alegriaEm uma nova era, Xuxa Paraguaia com faixas e singles mais desenvolvidos, tanto em letras quanto em edição a nova aposta foi o single "We Found Monange", que representa todo o amor que o Monange representa na vida de Paraguaia. thumb|266px|P*tas do Clubinho e a dose sexual sem censura|left "We Found Monange" é lançada na Billboard Paraguaia no dia 3 de Março de 2012 e "Putas Do Clubinho (part. @Lady_GaGaSexy)" no dia 13 de Abril, mas ambas não alcançam o sucesso esperado. Então, Xuxa Paraguaia se cansa da situação de fracasso musical e resolve mudar bruscamente algumas coisas. Ela desbancou a Billboard Paraguaia (4Shared) para nomeá-la a uma nova, o site de compartilhamento Mediafire, que veio a se tornar a parada musical de Xuxa. Em 5 minutos as músicas bateram o número de visualizações no 4Shared. thumb|266px|"Salxuxas": sucesso e mensagens subliminares O terceiro single, "Salxuxas (Adoro)" foi lançado no dia 21 de Julho de 2012. Antes de ser lançado, teve muitas expectativas do público e conseguiu alcançar um resultado bom, podendo ser considerado ótimo pois trechos da demo vazaram na internet e uma segunda demo vazada inteira no Youtube. A versão final conta com uma edição melhorada e autotune nas partes em que Xuxa fala "Adoro, adoro, adoro" no refrão. A faixa representa representa conteúdo sexual de uma forma subliminar. É a faixa mais baixada da era "Jeitinho Paraguaio". O novo single, que seria "Arisco Price (part. Xuxa Menegheil)" foi cancelado, porém a parceria manteve-se na nova música, "Funk da Xuxa (part. @XuxaMenegheil)", que veio a se tornar o quarto (e último) single e mais um sucesso para a carreira. Na capa, Paraguaia e Menegheil estão nuas na praia, mas a capa teve que ser levemente censurada para haver circulação. Na época, foi a terceira faixa mais baixada da era "Jeitinho Paraguaio", ficando atrás apenas de "We Found Monange" e "Salxuxas (Adoro)". O CD, originalmente teria 13 faixas ao invés de 11 e "Part Of Monange", "Arisco Face 2.0" e "Last Clubinho Night" seriam lançadas como single. Lançamento do álbum: 26 de Outubro de 2012. Estimativa de vendas (até 2014): 3.409,000+ cópias. O CD "Jeitinho Paraguaio" contém 11 faixas. A Tracklist você confere AQUI. 'EP "Feixta" e o primeiro videoclipe (2013)' Após o lançamento do álbum "Jeitinho Paraguaio", Xuxa decide lançar seu primeiro EP (extended play). O número de faixas havia sido confirmado por ela (5 faixas), porém, mais tarde tirou uma faixa, totalizando 4 músicas. No dia 20 de Dezembro de 2012, Marlene vazou a capa de um suposto single, chamado "Vem Gente" em uma imagem de qualidade média. A capa é composta de uma foto do Xuxa Park pegando fogo ao fundo contendo sombra de pessoas (e uma dessas pessoas é Nana Gouvêa) e à frente desta imagem há Xuxa com o cabelo tingido de vermelho em pé, e uma maquiagem laranja. O texto do single "VEM GENTE" está em cores arco-íris. thumb|leftO primeiro single, "Vem Gente" foi lançado no dia 22 de Dezembro de 2012 e teve duas etapas de divulgação. Uma em Dezembro e outra em Janeiro. O single continuou sendo divulgado depois as etapas e teve uma boa recepção do público. Fãs de Xuxa Paraguaia o chamaram de "single comeback". Ouça/baixe "Vem Gente": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia/xuxaparaguaia-vem-gente thumb O segundo single, "Barraqueira (Sai da Minha Festa)" foi lançado dia 20 de Abril de 2013. O segundo single do EP também teve uma boa recepção do público, incluindo votos positivos de divas do Loquendo Pop, como Katy Desesperry, Steph Poota de Loosho e Xuxa Menegheil. O segundo single era para ser, originalmente, "Phresh Out The Monange", mas devido a problemas de edição, "Barraqueira" tomou seu lugar. A música é um tapa na cara das pessoas atiradas, barraqueiras e haters. Ouça/baixe "Barraqueira (Sai da Minha Festa): https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia/barraqueira-sai-da-minha-festa thumb|leftO terceiro single, "Phresh Out The Monange", que também é conhecido pelo seu antigo nome, "Recém-Saída do Monange" (tradução do nome) foi lançado no dia 11 de Maio de 2013. Com esse single surgiu o primeiro videoclipe da carreira de Xuxa Paraguaia. O desempenho da faixa no Soundcloud foi razoável, já no Youtube foi bom. Ouça/baixe "Phresh Out The Monange": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia/phresh-out-the-monange Videoclipe oficial: thumb|center|335 px Recentemente foi retirada mais uma faixa do EP, que teve a tracklist finalizada com apenas 4 faixas. O motivo para esta ação foi a de que Xuxa quer "seguir adiante", não quer se prender muito ao trabalho do EP, pois possui novos planos. A única faixa do EP que não foi single foi "Namorada de Aluguel", que possui curta duração, porém letra recheada de linguagem explícita e muito autotune. Ouça/baixe "Namorada de Aluguel": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia/namorada-de-aluguel Um pouco antes do lançamento do EP, Xuxa Paraguaia havia sido convidada para produzir uma faixa para a trilha sonora oficial do filme "The Great Vagabundas". A faixa em questão é "A Thousand Trepadas" e já foi liberada pelo soundcloud oficial do filme. Ouça/baixe "A Thousand Trepadas": https://soundcloud.com/loquendoinsider/xuxa-paraguaia-a-thousand-trepadas Lançamento do EP: 06 de Julho de 2013 Estimativa de vendas (até 2014): 2.487,000+ cópias. O EP "Feixta" contém 4 faixas. A Tracklist você confere AQUI. 'Era "ARTXUXA" e mudança musical (2013)' Com o término as pressas do extended play (EP) "Feixta", Xuxa Paraguaia anunciou dois álbuns, um deles chamado ARTXUXA, que seria lançado até Novembro do mesmo ano, segundo ela. Informações sobre o outro álbum em questão não haviam sido anunciadas na época. Xuxa quis praticar uma mudança musical na era ARTXUXA e obter um sucesso parecido com o de seu álbum "Rainha Exuxa e Seu Império", seguindo antigos moldes que ela mesma criou. thumb"Tire a Roupa", que era o single de abertura do álbum, acabou de tornando um single promocional de divulgação, dando frente à "Puta Like You" para ser a abertura da era ARTXUXA. Obteve fraca audiência no começo, porém mais tarde conseguiu atingir o buzz desejado. Ouça "Tire a Roupa": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia/tire-a-roupa thumb|leftO primeiro single do álbum, "Puta Like You" teve sua capa postada no dia 4 de Julho e foi lançado no dia 19 de Julho de 2013. O single teve uma boa recepção do público demorando poucos dias para superar o sucesso de antigos "first singles". Obteve posição pico de #16 na Timeline Base. Ouça "Puta Like You": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/puta-like-you thumb O segundo single do álbum ARTXUXA foi "We Can't Usar Qualquer Bosta", lançado no dia 1 de Agosto de 2013. Inicialmente era para ser lançado como surpresa, porém acabou vazando na internet horas antes de ser revelado por Xuxa Paraguaia, que aproveitou e começou a divulgar o mesmo. Este single é responsável por gerar um refrão chiclete na cabeça das pessoas: "La da di da di, odeio Jequiti; Dancing with Monange ...; This is our Clubinho, this is our rules" O single obteve (e ainda obtém) recepção ótima do público. Em dois dias ultrapassou as visualizações de "Tire a Roupa" e "Puta Like You". Obteve posição pico de #8 na Timeline Base e #4 na Hot 5 da Billboard Luxo. Em Dezembro de 2013 a música obtia ótimo desempenho, sendo a mais escutada da compilação do álbum "ARTXUXA" no soundcloud de Xuxa Paraguaia. Em Maio de 2014 a música ultrapassava os 2000 acessos, tornando-se o segundo maior sucesso da carreira de Xuxa, apenas atrás de "Whip My Laptop", do álbum "Rainha Exuxa e Seu Império" (2010). Ouça "We Can't Usar Qualquer Bosta": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/we-cant-usar-qualquer-bosta thumb|277x277px No dia 6 de Agosto de 2013, Xuxa Paraguaia liberou a capa oficial do álbum, a fim de evitar cópias indesejadas por outras pessoas. thumb|leftSeguindo o trabalho e divulgação de seu álbum "ARTXUXA", Xuxa lança "Show das Macias (part. Xuxa Menegheil)" como terceiro single no dia 26 de Agosto. Com trechos como "bando de cadelinha, aqui quem manda é a macia" e o trecho de Xuxa Menegheil, o single obteve uma lenta, mas ótima recepção do público, além de obter muito buzz por sites de divulgação Loquendo. Ouça "Show das Macias": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/we-cant-usar-qualquer-bosta thumbNo dia 2 de Outubro é lançado "Monangi20" como single promocional, aproveitando a polêmica da maconha e o lançamento da cópia "Pour It Up", de Rihanna. Ouça o single promo "Monangi20": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/xuxa-paraguaia-monangi20 thumb|left dia 19 de Outubro de 2013 é lançado o quarto single do álbum, "Alto Astral", sem divulgações anteriormente feitas. O lançamento obteve um desempenho ótimo e ultrapassou o de "Puta Like You". A música foi bem aceita pelo público e é citada várias vezes na internet: "eu preciso de Monange para encontral o alto astral", "ei, eu acho que estou no alto astral!". Ouça "Alto Astral": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/alto-astral O último single do álbum seria "Xuxaphone", que em uma enquete no blog de Xuxa havia empatado com "I Knew You Were Jequitiana", porém, Paraguaia já havia planos futuros, então acabou lançando a faixa "EngraviDEI" do álbum "EXUXA". O "ARTXUXA" foi o álbum mais bem sucedido da carreira de Xuxa Paraguaia. Lançamento do álbum: 05 de Setembro de 2013. Estimativa de vendas (até 2014): 10.709,000+ cópias. O CD "ARTXUXA" contém 17 faixas no total (10 da versão normal + 7 da versão Deluxe). A Tracklist você confere AQUI. Era "EXUXA" e o estilo dark (2014) thumb|Capa do álbum "EXUXA"Após o lançamento, divulgação e êxito do álbum ARTXUXA, Xuxa Paraguaia iniciou a produção de um novo álbum, extremamente mais dark e com uma sonoridade mais pesada. A capa inclui elementos como fogo e sangue saindo dos olhos de Paraguaia. Porém, ao contrário do ARTXUXA, o álbum EXUXA não obteve o sucesso inicial desejado por Xuxa, o que a fez pensar até em retirar o primeiro single, "EngraviDEI" do álbum. Porém, mais tarde, o álbum obteve êxito nas vendas, além de vencer a categoria "Melhor Álbum Urban Conceitual" na premiação Loquendo Grammy 2015. thumb|left|Capa de "EngraviDEI"O primeiro single "EngraviDEI" obteve um desempenho fraco, alcançando a faixa de 630.000 cópias vendidas sete meses após seu lançamento, que ocorreu no dia 14 de Fevereiro de 2014. Xuxa relacionou o fato de que teria que criar a fórmula de uma música pessoal e comercial ao mesmo tempo. A faixa chegou a concorrer à categoria "Melhor Música Urban Conceitual" da premiação Xana Awards, que ocorreu em no dia 7 Julho de 2014, mas perdeu para "Sasha", de Xuxa Menegheil. Ouça "EngraviDEI": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/engravidei thumb|Capa de "This Is How Exu Do" Após o fracasso de "EngraviDEI", Paraguaia mal podia esperar por algo pior. E aconteceu. O segundo single, "This Is How Exu Do", lançado no dia 11 de Abril de 2014, fracassou ainda mais que o primeiro, o que fez Xuxa pensar em remover a música da internet sem avisos prévios e a esquecer para sempre. A música, após cinco meses, vendeu apenas 380.000 cópias. Uma versão com instrumental diferente e pequenas alterações no acapella foi feita para o álbum. Ouça "This Is How Exu Do": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/this-is-how-exu-do thumb|left|Capa de "Venha & Renove o Pacto"Após uma pausa de dois meses entre lançamentos, é lançado no dia 31 de Maio de 2014 o terceiro single do álbum EXUXA, "Venha & Renove o Pacto". O single foi um sucesso instantâneo. Concorreu à categoria "Melhor Música" ano no Xana Awards e venceu. Três meses após o lançamento o single já havia ultrapassado a marca de 1.500,000 cópias vendidas. Ouça "Venha & Renove o Pacto": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/venha-e-renove-o-pacto thumb|Capa do single promocional "Monanginho no Ombro".No dia 4 de Junho é liberado "Monanginho no Ombro", um single promocional de divulgação do álbum, que obteve repercussão esperada por ser um promo single. "Monanginho no Ombro" vendeu 360.000+ cópias. Ouça o single promocional "Monanginho no Ombro": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/monanginho-no-ombro [thumb|left|Capa do single "Bang Bang (Matei Uma Jequitiana) [feat. Puta Cirus & Nickirã"]]No dia 9 de Agosto de 2014, Xuxa Paraguaia lança o quarto single do álbum EXUXA, "Bang Bang (Matei Uma Jequitiana)", que conta com participação especial das cantoras Puta Cirus e Nickirã. A música possui uma sonoridade e letra bem divertidas. O single obteve um desempenho bom. Em um mês vendeu 314.000+ cópias. Ouça "Bang Bang (Matei Uma Jequitiana) Puta CIrus & Nickirã": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/bang-bang-matei-uma-jequitiana-feat-puta-cirus-nickira No dia de seu aniversário, 21 de Agosto, Xuxa Paraguaia liberou em seu Soundcloud um áudio contendo todas as prévias do álbum EXUXA. thumb Após um mês Xuxa Paraguaia decide liberar o provável último single do álbum EXUXA, "#EXUREINA". O single foi lançado no dia 6 de Setembro de 2014 e em uma semana debutou com 270.000 cópias, um desempenho ascendente e ótimo. Ouça "#EXUREINA": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/exureina Xuxa havia liberado a informação de que o lançamento do álbum EXUXA aconteceria em 2015, porém, alterou seus planos e lançou o álbum em Outubro de 2014, deixando a sequência do álbum para 2015. Lançamento do álbum: 11 de Outubro de 2014. Estimativa de vendas (até 2014): 5.787,000+ cópias. O álbum "EXUXA" contém 14 faixas. A Tracklist você confere AQUI. '"EXUXA: Afterdark": a parte dois (2015)' Depois de lançar o "EXUXA" e expressar todo seus sentimentos obscuros e pesados, Xuxa Paraguaia começou a ficar mais leve, a fim de chegar ao ponto de lançar uma sequência para o álbum. A artista olhou então para a capa cancelada do álbum, editou-a e assim estava criado a versão light e descontraída do álbum, "EXUXA: Afterdark" (capa ao lado). A capa retrata o oposto do que foi visto primeiramente. A produção iniciou-se um pouco depois do lançamento do "EXUXA", é mais humorística e descontraída, como já dito, e contém o famoso single cancelado de 2010, "Repolho na Bundinha", que veio a se tornar o single de abertura da nova era, substituindo então o anteriormente cotado "Implorar por um Pacto", que mesmo com apresentação ao vivo foi boicotado pelo público. O primeiro single "Repolho na Bundinha", trouxe uma nova música de Paraguaia com duplo sentido desde o começo da música, onde Xuxa diz: "Vamos fazer uma salada?". A música chegou a ganhar uma versão censurada devido a piadas e reclamações de outros artistas Loquendo, chamada "Repolho na Cozinha", onde todas as palavras explícitas foram removidas. O desempenho do single foi normal, em um mês vendeu aproximadamente 460.000 cópias. Ouça "Repolho na Bundinha": https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/repolho-na-bundinha Os singles do álbum seriam, além de "Repolho na Bundinha", "Salxuxa" e "CICATRiCURE", porém com as poucas vendas no lançamento e devido ao trabalho na última parte do álbum, Xuxa não lançou mais nenhum single para o "Afterdark". Lançamento do álbum: 13 de Março de 2015. Estimativa de vendas (Maio/2015): 1.600,000+ cópias. O CD "EXUXA: Afterdark" contém 9 faixas no total. A Tracklist você confere AQUI. 'EP "As Joias do Camelô" (2015)' Após o lançamento da parte dois do álbum "EXUXA", Xuxa Paraguaia liberou um EP chamado de "As Joias do Camelô" incluindo duas faixas inéditas: "Windows Phone (feat. Katy Desesperry)", faixa no qual debutou em #1 no Timebase e após um mês de lançamento ainda manteve-se no chart estando em #8 lugar sem ser single e "Pensa Que Vida De Puta É Fácil", cover da cantora Jennifer Lepacu. As outras faixas foram trabalhos descartados e demos de álbuns anteriores. Ouça o EP: https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia2/sets/as-joias-do-camelo Lançamento do álbum: 1 de Maio de 2015. Estimativa de vendas (Maio/2015): 723.000+ cópias. O EP "As Joias do Camelô" contém 7 faixas no total. A Tracklist você confere AQUI. '"EXUXA: The Final Summon": parte três e último álbum (2015)' Após a rápida passagem pela parte light do álbum, Xuxa Paraguaia começou a trabalhar na terceira e última parte do álbum "EXUXA". Foi o álbum mais conceitual dentre os três. Xuxa Paraguaia trabalhou no álbum escondendo o conceito e informações de todo o público e conseguiu reunir diversos artistas Loquendo utilizando o conceito dos sete pecados capitais que segundo ela "desprende-se de qualquer crença, ligando-se ao mundo real com situações que ocorrem no dia a dia". Todo o álbum foi escrito e produzido por ela, já que a mesma ocultou tudo de todos e cada faixa do álbum representa um pecado capital. O álbum não teve singles até o momento e foi anunciado como sendo o último da carreira de Xuxa Paraguaia. Ouça o álbum: https://soundcloud.com/xuxaparaguaia3/sets/exuxa-thefinalsummon Lançamento do álbum: 13 de Junho de 2015. Estimativa de vendas (Maio/2015): 320.000+ cópias. O EP "As Joias do Camelô" contém 7 faixas no total. A Tracklist você confere AQUI.